violas_big_brother_simulatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heather
Heather was a housegest on Big Brother Total Drama. Heather entered the house and was immediately disliked by nearly every houseguest. Heather found herself nominated Day 3 next to Brick as a replacement nominee and potential backdoor plan, however, not wanting to end her stay early, Heather made up a rumor that Brick was playing both sides and that he swore to her on soldiers code that he did, having 8 people believe this lie, Heather survived eviction that week. The following week, after Alejandro won HOH, Heather assumed she'd be safe for the week, however after being nominated by Roadkill winner Duncan, Heather was blindsided and evicted over Scott and Courtney, as she was seen as the bigger threat between the 3 at the time. She later competed in battlebacks agaisnt Topher, however lost ending her stay in 18th place. Heather later returned for Big Brother 4. Heather had an entire game turn around and she used her manipulative prowess to the best of her extent this season. Heather of course entered the house with Alejandro and planned to dominate. The two were loyal to each other and would never betray the other. Heather found herself nominated week 2 by B however gathered to votes to survive eviction over Jo and did so with only 3 votes against herself. Heather however was nominated surprisingly next to Alejandro on week 5 by Ryan, and was evicted next to Bridgette with only 1 vote for her to stay. Heather then won comebacks week 6 and re-entered the house and planned on dominating. Heather made herself responsible for the evictions of Ryan, Duncan, Jasmine, and Devin, and even Bridgette's on the final HOH where she won both part 1 and 2 and sent her packing, giving herself the win over B, thanks to the audience's decision giving her 82% of the votes. Heather later returned for Big Brother All-Stars. Heather entered the All-Stars house with Alejandro her love hate partner. The two planned to dominate the season and did such running pre-jury. Heather won HOH week 1 alongside Leshawna however survived BOTB and got rid of her season 4 vendetta Bridgette in the process. However, Heather was instanly targeted alongside Alejandro the following week as they were nominated by Trent however survived by winning BOTB and nearly got him backdoored as revenge in the same week, but got him out officially on week 3. On week 4 Heather was nominated next to Alejandro again by Jasmine this time, another season 4 vendetta, however won BOTB and survived and won POV the following week and lead the charge to get rid of Noah. Heather was then forced to lay low however as the other players began winning competitions and got Alejandro out on the second half of the double eviction leaving her alone. Heather nearly had a sure spot in jury until she was nominated on week 9 and after losing BOTB and POV was left hopeless and evicted in a unanimous vote just like Alejandro, placing 12th. Player History- Big Brother All Stars Competition History Voting History